Sunset
by Berr-Sugar
Summary: What happend afteer Breaking Dawn? My imagination is used fo this, and I reserve no rights for characters, which belong to Stephenie Meyer.


Author's Note: So this is my first chapter of my Twilight FanFic, Sunset. I wanted to write something, and since this is a fanfiction site, I coudl not post my other story (rawr) yesh, it's in edward's POV 3 hope u like.. i luv feedback, so please post reviews and tell me wat u like (:

Sunset

Chapter 1: The 2 Rs; Regret and Rage

Edward's POV

I watched proudly as Renesmee walked off to her first day of high school. Of course, Jacob was driving her to school on his motorcycle, which I felt a bit uncomfortable about. But anyway, Nessie was finally going to school, which had been her dream. High school. I was in the process of deciding whether or not to go after them when a hand snaked around my waist and held me tight.

"She'll be okay, Edward. Jake's with her, remember?" I pondered. Bella was right, of course, but I never did feel as trusting of Jacob as dear Bella did.

"You know I don't trust him…"

Bella laughed a melodious laugh and glided away. She was never clumsy now. I remembered those days… sometimes, I might have even regretted turning her into a vampire like me, but then there was no other choice at the time. She had been dying. I shivered and decided on following the two to school.

Though they did not notice me, for I was hidden in the safety in the trees, I could sure as anything see them. Nessie looked overjoyed at being with Jacob, and I could not see how she could stand his scent. I was still surprised that Jacob had been allowed to move away from Forks and his entire pack, to another rainy place I didn't even know the name of. Charlie, of course, would never have let Bella move away without him, so we had been forced to take him with us. He had noticed by now that we never aged and I was pretty sure he knew what we were. _No worries. _The two had reached the school, Sir Nickel Mari Secondary School. Such a grand name for such a run-down school. I smiled in relief as Renesmee gave Jacob one last hug and ran off with backpack in hand.

_I hope she has a good day… Maybe I should prepare a special first-day-of-high school meal or something… I'll have to ask Esme for help…_

I chuckled at Jacob's thoughts. Yes, he should, and he really would have to ask Esme for help. I didn't want him poisoning my daughter. Even though I was only seventeen and my wife, Bella, nineteen, Nessie was our child. We were a family of vampires, shape-shifters and half-vampires. I smiled and breathed in the air, checking for any unusual scents as I had been since the day we had moved here. Nothing unusual, except for the sweet smell of Nessie and the disgusting vomit-inducing smell Jacob carried around. I didn't know how Nessie could stand it. I ran back home.

"And where have you been?" Bella asked me, trying to interlace anger into her both knew the answer, and I smiled my Bella's favorite smile. Her expression softened and turned into a loving expression. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't help but worry. Vampires will never trust the shape-shifters, no matter how you feel." Bella looked down. In any other vampire or person, I could read their thoughts. But Bella's were shielded from me.

"What are you thinking?" I tilted her chin up. She looked at me with sadness in her beautiful golden eyes.

"I feel so different from you guys… I trust the pack, and then you say…" even I knew what she was trying to say. Without meaning to, I had hurt Bella. Again. The familiar pang of regret came back, but I figured out a way to make up for it.

"How about I take you to see Jacob? He'll be around the school, I'm pretty sure. That's what he's thinking now anyways." My beloved Bella's face lightened up immediately. Though I knew she could run just as fast as me now, I gave Bella a piggy back ride, just like the old times. She sighed into my hair as I hummed her lullaby, gliding in the forest toward Renesmee's high school.

Jacob, like predicted, was hanging around the high school. Except he was in full view of the outdoor cafeteria and a few girls glanced and giggled in his direction. I put Bella down and let out an exasperated sigh. What did those girls see in him? I took a look at Bella by my side, but she was already striding toward Jacob. She looked like any normal teenage girl, but was more beautiful than anyone there. I smiled when I saw how calculated Bella's steps were in order to not arouse suspicion. She glided gracefully and stopped beside Jacob. He must have been really concentrated on Nessie, as he didn't notice Bella until the last second. Bella whispered something into his ear and he jumped back. His build was immense, and I hoped he was watching what he was doing. He wasn't. What more could you expect from a dog? As he jumped back towards the doors, Nessie came out and he bowled her over. She wasn't weak as a normal human girl, but she wasn't as strong as a vampire either. Jacob landed on top of her and I was sick with dread as I raced towards them, not caring about my speed. Bella was already there pounding at Jacob's back to get off of Nessie. I didn't care what happened to Jacob. I threw him off of Nessie and he landed in a crumpled heap beside her. Nessie looked fazed and disconcerted. This is what happens when you have dogs around you, especially dogs like Jacob.

People rushed over to help Renesmee and the smell almost overwhelmed me. This I would never admit, especially not to Bella who was helping Nessie to her feet and fretting.

_Dad, I'm scared…something about my left shoulder doesn't feel right and my head hurts a lot…_

Nessie's thoughts enraged me further to the point I almost started something with Jacob. The clumsy oaf had to learn to watch what he was doing! Jacob was standing at this point and extending his hand towards Nessie. I quickly shoved him away and helped her up, all the while minding her left shoulder.

"Renesmee, are you okay? I'm going to take you to the hospital…"

"Da... I mean, Edward, I don't think that's necessary…"

I grimaced at the almost-slip. I hugged her tighter and dragged her to the parking lot. When the swell of students returned to the cafeteria, I let go of my death grip on Nessie. Jacob had been trailing us, with Bella trying to give him words of comfort. Nessie immediately ran toward Jacob when she saw his pitiful face and enveloped him in a giant hug. Jacob buried his face in her hair and I almost snarled. Almost. But within a few seconds, Jacob broke the embrace and pushed himself away from Nessie, worry and regret trailing through his thoughts and facial expressions, blocking all other emotions out. Before anyone could say a word, I whisked Renesmee away, not caring about anything else but getting her away from Jacob.


End file.
